Ark 17 Episode 14: Johnny's last show...
He continued to leave his hands over the logs, his chi began to burn a b right red as he took a deep breathe. " Find my center..." He said to himself as he continued to push himself. His body soon exploded in a flow of red and then with it, the logs he had been training so harshly over these past few days had burst into flames. " YES! I GOT IT!" He said standing up to his full height, Kin had finally gotten the gist of chi control. Jumping up and down in sheer amazement with his own hard work. Johnny had been watching from a distance, smiling as he nodded his head. ' So its done...' The proud sensei had spoken, leaving Kin to his glory only. As he strolled through the wooded area of the Dojo, Shun had been watching from a distance. Johnny show... he had been a proud man, and like an Older Brother to Kin, despite how he didnt want Kin to Join under his Dojo. He knew that he had been a Tasanagi... and clearly up to know good. Johnny Show is arrogant, violent, and a drunkard, but is quite possibly the most normal of the teachers in Kasaihana High. Johnny is a very intimidating person even when he tries not to be, something that he doesn't seem to realize and is put off by whenever someone points it out. This persona belies a kind and somewhat caring nature which he tries (and fails miserably) to hide, though he is somewhat hot-blooded and short-tempered. To this end, he could be seen as a bad liar, pointed out by some of his previous students at multiple points at a time. Amusingly, it is shown that he suffers from stage fright and becomes extremely flustered at being the center of attention, He's not very good when it comes to children, as due to his intimidating nature, he caused them to cry. Johnny is a tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man. He has short Black hair with a longer strand hanging over his face. Since his late-teen years, he has had a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. A recurring theme with Johnnys appearances throughout, is that he tends to come off as threatening even when not intending to. He is almost always seen shirtless while wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with bandages wrapped around his forearms. And Shun, who had been alot like his Sensei. Had been jealous of Kin... and even though he had been a student under Johnny.. he had been much stronger than him for one factor. The Power of Nothingness.. The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. This alone made Shun a threat, a Demon on the battle field to anyone that he'd face. --C-- Shun... A mysterious young man he had been. Shun is not a big talker, nor will he pretend to be. He often attends his classes, which ones he does have anyway, and teaches with a firm understanding of karate at The Karate Club in High School. Being a chain belt is a huge responsibility and he treats it like one. Never bragging, though he is a bit of a jerk, rude, and quick to put others down in shame with his superior physical build. He is cool about everything and rearely acts out of anger unless it's sheer irritation twoards him.very muscular teenager, who is often mistaken for a grown man on many more ocasions than one. HIs hair is a teal coloration, often sporting bangs near his eyes or the edges of his face in general. he's often seen in his school uniform, but wil always wear a muscle shirt underneath it showing off his high physique. Benching more, than many of the varsiety football teams strongest players alone, Shun take spride in a healthy workout and diet, and it shows through vigorusouly. His eyes are a darkened brown complexion and his skin is fair, usualy he has what most call a permanat scowl. Seeing his smile or emit emotion in general is rare, but he is no stranger to rage and anger. He stalked Johnny that night and soon enough both titans met in the middle of the forrest. " So youre here..." ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly6qB2IFpCE ) " Yes... Sensei. " SHun said in response, getting down into his stance as he spread his feet apart from one another. Johnny tilted his head up, a smile on his face despite the fact that his student had such a heavy flare of jealous, and murderous intent that seaped its way around his body like a black serpent. " I never thought you the jealous type... Shun. " " Im not jealous, I am betrayed... " " So, you come here to fight me, is that it? " Shun responded with silence to his Sesnei's question, pulling himself down into a stance of his own. " What of your club brothers, you wont permit them with training, they wont accept you as there Sensei Shun, you killing me will leave them weak without finishing there training. " Shun began to smirk, soon enough breaking out into full blown laughter. " TO HELL WITH THEM! They dont matter in my conquest..." " So this is the real Shun... Blood thirsty. " Shun tilted his head down with a smirk on his face, the shadows pooling over his sinster eyes as he eyed his Sensei with such ill intent. " Well then, I suppose we should fight then... if a fight is what you want. Then I'll face you as a warrior..." --E-- ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91pZNGmQ8CQ ) Like two demons in the night, they blasted off towards one another, there hands moving in blurs of intense, and yet inhuman speed.. it was graceful, and beautiful. The grass and leaves soared high into the air as they did battle, none made a grunt, or a cry of battle. They just continued to fight! Shun sent a powerful swift side ways Kick to Johnny who blocked it while catching Shuns limbs and then blasting him off into a tree with his inhuman strength. He couldnt be matched in strength and Johnny Dominate his young student in this department. However, when Johnny had let his gaurd down Shun rebounded off the tree and kicked it in half, using his own Immense strength he'd sling the top half of the tree back at Show. Johnny simply chopped the tree trunk in half, it had been an easy task for him. " Sensei, Your power has always been inhuman..." Shun said as he leaped back down to the ground. Befitting his large and well-defined build, Johnny possesses raw strength that at times appear inhuman. With just a simple finger-flick, he can easily launch Kenichi across the room during training. His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces or launch a man almost twice his size a considerable distance. With a single hand he can nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way. He can also jump considerable distances, regularly jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to a destination. In his youth he stopped and lifted an entire car. " Not without hard work..." He said getting down into his stance, Johnny's muscles buldged heavily from his top. " WELL TRY THIS !" Shun Said as he blasted off, spinning rapidly in the air. " TIGER RUSH!" As Shun rushed with the powerful attack, he switched up to a pit blow technique, where Johnny then shouted at the top of his lungs. " RENTAIGAI!" After condensing his own Ki, Johnny explodes it inwards instead of outwards, allowing himself to harden his muscles and completely withstand the force of whatever attack he gets hit with. With this technique just now, he was able to completely break Shun's powerful and strongest techniques, and also upon contact, he had broken his arm in the process. The Snapping sound echoed all throughout the forrested area. " GAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Shun said holding his arm as he dropped down to his right knee. Shun had yet to face an opponent as strong as his Sensei had been, and it had thrown him off his game briefly. ( How it looked http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140721002149/kenichi/images/1/12/Rentaigai.jpg ). Along with this technique,Johnny has conditioned himself to the point that he can endure blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled with only minor damage, most evident from the fact that he can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a tall building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injuries he has received to visibly draw blood has small to medium scratches on his arm and torso from the hands of a skilled weapon-user. Even then, he was able to continue carrying himself and fighting seemingly unaffected. His tough conditioning has also been made of use regularly at home, as he would use his hands for various chores like punching down nails. It has reached the point that he insisted not to be used as a tool. He is also remarkably resilient mentally as well. " What... What was that... that wasnt Karate. " Johnny began to snicker to himself as he crossed his arms. Looking down at Shun with a smirk. " The Kuremisago Style..." " The Kuremisago style?! The hell is that huh!" " It is a style based off of Ninjutus. The Kuremisago Clan uses it exclusively when they had still been around. The Kuremisago style is basically just the modified version of both the traditional and forgotten techniques and stances of the origins of Ninjutsu itself. The clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. So far this style has been shown as mainly an unarmed variation of Ninjutsu." " Ninjutsu... you bastard... You never said you knew NInjutsu!" " Well... if I told you all of my tricks, I wouldn't be cool now would I? Now... Shun.. It is time to end this!" When Johnny pulled his right arm up to strike down upon Shun with a devastating deadily Chop.. He hadn't been anticipatnig what was to come next. -c- As he came down with the strike... Shun pivoted to he right and sent out a swift crane strike towards Johnnys midsecton, but it hadn't been of normal orgin. Johnny's eyes buldged out of his head, blood spewing from his mouth in a stream of red bile. "... You... You didnt..." " I did..." Shun said twisting his hand into Johnny's stomach. " I watched you, when you trained it to him... it was only right i learned it for myself..." What he had spoke of had been the Shinogidachi... A powerful Ki-based technique. By condensing their own Ki and allowing it to explode outwards from their body, the user can sever and pierce the connection between the "Meridians" which are pathways within a living beings body that their life force flows along. By piercing this connection the user can temporarily shut down the pressure points on whatever part of the opponent's body that they hit, temporarily stopping the muscles from hardening and disrupting the vital force of the opponent's body, overall making the opponent's body defenseless and fragile enough to be able to kill them in one blow if the technique hits the opponent directly. Even if the technique does not completely connect with the opponent's body, being grazed by this technique will sap the strength in whatever body part it touches, rendering it almost useless. This technique is a powerful, unavoidable technique, but is also a double-edged sword. Because the user must forceably open and close his own "Meridians" in order to use this technique, the user puts a massive amount of strain on their body every time the technique is used, taking severe and sometimes unhealable damage to themselves as a result of using this technique. He had shattered Johnny's chi lines, he had broken his Sensei. After softening him up, Shun leaped into the air and pulled Johnny's head down, sending his right knee into the top of his skull cracking his head back on contact with hiss trike. The Impact caused Johnny to go flying back wards where he hit the ground seemingly dead. Shun landed from the attack, popping his arm back into place. He turned his attention over behind him, where he had seen Kin watching him through the moon lights. He smiled turning around to face him fully. " And do you see now, what power is..." He said standing over Johnnys body. " He the invinsible Sensei, had been bested by none other than his star student. " Kin remained silent, clenching his fist in sher disqust. " I feel empowered now... you should call the Ambulance. I dont see him living much longer with those injuries... Oh and Kin? " Kin's eyes gloweda bright red as he began to shift but only a small portion, a meer fraction. " See you at school tomorrow..." Kin didnt waste any time, running over to Aid his sensei up. " Sensei! Sensei! Wake up! Hang on alright! Hang in there , im gonna call the ambulance! Just hold on!" Kin pleaded, tears rushing down the sides of his face. " Hey! C'mon I said hold on ok! I said to hold on got damn you! You cant let Shun win you have so much to teach us, me and the guys both! SENSEEEEEEEEEEEI!!!!!" -E- Category:Ark 17